


The Start of Something

by McCutcheon121



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cheesy, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McCutcheon121/pseuds/McCutcheon121
Summary: Derek is nursing his beer at the one end of the bar wishing that it would have some effect on him but knowing it won’t.Erica slides onto the stool next to him and says, “You know he’s of age now?”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	The Start of Something

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> I've been reading stories on here for years but this is my first ever written fanfic so please go easy on me. It's a big deal for me to post this. Kinda scary lol.  
> Having said all that I wouldn't mind honest feedback as well.  
> Not beta read.  
> Thanks :)

Derek is nursing his beer at the one end of the bar wishing that it would have some effect on him but knowing it won’t.  
Erica slides onto the stool next to him and says, “You know he’s of age now?” He quickly looks over at her, “What?” He was so zoned in he didn’t even hear her walk up.  
“Yeah, so of age that he got in here legally.” he grunts. Catching up. She rolls her eyes ignoring him continuing, “Just go do something about it instead of staring daggers at Stiles and his friend.”  
Derek looks at her like I’m not that obvious. Yes you are, she thinks and gives him a knowing look. 

“I’m not going to do that to him. Stiles... He deserves to be...” Derek pauses.  
“Happy.” Erica fills in.  
“With someone normal. Safe.”, Derek finally adds. She scoffs, “Really? Have you not noticed this whole town isn’t normal?! Can you not see the way Stiles looks at you or do you just choose not to? You’d think you hung the moon the way he looks at you. He’s not a kid any more Derek.”

His eyes wander back to Stiles at the other end of the bar who’s looking right at him with a puzzled face. Not paying attention to the guy that been flirting with him all night and yes, Derek had noticed that. Stiles turns back to the blonde haired guy smiling, putting his hand on the others arm.  
“I gotta go.” The alpha quickly says as he pushes off the bar. Pulling out his wallet and leaves some bills behind making Erica sigh.

Outside opening the door to his car, Stiles comes running out.

“Hey what’s wrong? Did something happen? I noticed your unhappy face.” Stiles states while motioning to his own face, “Then your nostrils flared. And we all know what that means. Do you need my help?” In typical Stiles fashion, bombarding the werewolf with words that spew from his mouth. That same mouth that Derek would love to know if it tasted just like Stiles smelled. He shakes his head trying to get rid of those thoughts.

“No.” He firmly answers.  
“I can help you know.” Stiles replies.

They stand in silence for what feels like a long few seconds.

“Look I know I annoy the shit out of you but-”  
Derek smirking cuts him off, “You don’t. Okay well you do. But it’s more like... you’re infuriating at times.”  
Stiles scoffs and starts to speak. Derek puts his finger up in the air to stop him, “I’m sure you can easily say the same about me Stiles.”

Relaxing some, the teen smiles at that.

“Yeah, that’s certainly true.” Stiles agrees then sarcastically adds, “but I’m never the one that’s infuriating.”

“Really?” Derek lightly chuckles. “Cause I could make a valid list that everyone in the pack would agree on.”  
“Oh yeah? I’m listening big guy.” Stiles counters smirking, crossing his arms.

Slightly taken aback, Derek then starts to think.

“I mean you don’t follow what I say. You don’t fall in line like you should. You fight me at every turn.” Raising a finger at each one. “As the leader of this pack I really shouldn’t let you get away with all that you do.” Derek adds at the end.

“Then why do you?” Stiles questions honestly.

Derek is standing arms crossed beside his car looking beyond the young man in front of him.  
The werewolf decides to try to give the most honest answer he can back to the teen.

“Because I like it.”, Derek finally says softly. “I like that you don’t put up with my crap. You question every decision I make. You show me other ways things could’ve been handled. I never wanted to be the Alpha but I had to be. I had to. And the way you’ve stepped up every time. Taking on some of the roles like looking out for the pack, making sure they are okay and always well fed. It takes some of that off of me. And I know that’s not fair to you.”

“But I wanted to,” Stiles cuts in. “I’ve always wanted to help. I still do! That’s why I’m out here with you instead of back inside. If I could have taken more burdens off of your plate Derek, I would have.”  
“I know.” He states somberly, “But you shouldn’t have to.”  
“Hey I’m an adult finally! I get to make those decisions freely now!” All proudly spoken.

Derek drops his arms standing straighter, remembering the original conversation that got him out here to begin with. Starts to think about getting his in car, driving off. What’s another night spent alone.

Stiles still talking wildly, grabbing Derek’s attention with, “That makes us like partners you know. I won’t go as far as saying partners in crime. Been there done that.” He says laughing to himself.

Those thoughts make Derek growl a little. His face darkening.

“Alright, we aren’t going there.” The teen says while raising his hands up in surrender.  
Seeing his arms open makes the werewolf take in the muscles that have formed there over the years. Following along those lines, he admires the shirt slightly stretching across the teens chest.  
His eyes travel up to Stiles’ neck how many times he’s wanted to kiss and mark that neck.  
Stiles steps forward noticing the way the older man is eyeing him, forcing Derek’s hand to shoot out to stop him. He keeps walking right into the palm until it’s flat against his chest. He knows even without the super power hearing the werewolves have, he can hear his heart pounding. It’s so loud in his own ears.

The hand slips down coming back to rest along Derek’s side. He starts to turn around.  
“Come on Derek.” Stiles practically whines.  
And that’s the final straw that breaks all his resolve. He spins around grabbing into the fabric of the teens shirt pushing him against the car. Stiles smirks, while enjoying watching the werewolf’s eyes flash into a whole other color. God Stiles loves watching the werewolf not being able to reign himself in. It’s so hot. Derek can smell the arousal coming off the teen now.  
He lets goes of the shirt, stepping back.  
“Don’t do that.”  
“All I wanted to know is if we needed to call a pack meeting dude, gosh.” Stiles says while moving away from the car, straightening his shirt.

Derek hears the flip of the teen’s heart knowing he’s lying.  
Trying to switch gears, he starts, “Stiles why don’t you go back inside. I’m sure your friend is wondering what’s taking you so long.”

“Adam?!" Stiles almost yells, poking his thumb back towards the bar. “No man, I told him something came up, I had to head out.”  
“Why?”  
“Umm.. why wouldn’t I? I thought something was going down.”  
“There’s not. Nothing is wrong. Not tonight Stiles.”  
“Oh.”  
Derek can already smell the disappointment coming off the teen like a wave.  
Stiles rubs the back of his neck un-assuredly, shifting his weight from one leg to the other.  
“You have no way of leaving do you?”  
Stiles smiles looking away. “No, but don’t worry about it,” waving him off, “I’ll see if Adam can give me a lift home if he’s not already found someone else.”

That thought makes his inner wolf growl. Who could just find someone else to replace Stiles so easily. What an idiot, Derek thinks. He can’t get the teen out of his head since he first met him.  
Shaking himself out of those thoughts. “Come on I’ll take you home.” Derek states.  
“No it’s okay. I don’t want to mess up your night. You looked like you had been in a hurry anyway.”  
The werewolf gives him the famous stare.  
“Just get in the car Stiles.”

~~

The longer they drive, the more Derek can hear the rapid beating heart beside him. He’s starting to worry if something is wrong. Maybe with the teen and his dad.  
Finally, after all he can hear is the pounding, he pulls over on the side of the road putting the car in gear. Twisting to look at the kid in his passenger seat.

“Stiles what’s wrong?” No answer. “Stiles!” Derek practically yells getting his attention.  
“Are you having another panic attack? What’s going-”

He doesn’t get to finish his question as he finds Stiles’ lips on his.  
Just as the shock begins to wear off. Stiles pulls back.

“Oh my god! Derek I’m sorry. Please don’t rip my throat out! I’m leaving. I’ll walk the rest of the way home! It’s fine. Thanks for driving me this far.”

The sound of the door opening is what snaps the werewolf out of his stunned state.  
“Stiles wait.” Derek growls grabbing onto his arm making him sit back into the seat.  
Derek doesn’t speak. He’s not sure even where to start. He simply stares at the younger man, trying to wrap his mind around the boldness of that first move. Kid had guts but he already knew that.

“Please don’t patronize me tonight. I’m not a kid any more Derek. I know what I want and obviously I misread some situations. Look we’ll just forget this happened and... uh... continue on like we always d-“

The older man cut Stiles off by grabbing the front of his shirt, twisting and pulling him closer over the console, into the werewolf’s space and kissing him.  
“I don’t want things to continue on the way they have been.”  
Derek raises his hand to cup the side of Stiles’ face. Rubbing his thumb over the teens soft lips. That got a moan out of him and let Derek dive back in, sliding his tongue tentatively into Stiles’ mouth, which elicited a louder groan.

“You don’t know how long I wanted to do that.” The older man states.

Derek pulls back admiring the blissed out look he himself had just put on the teens face.  
“Never thought I’d see you speechless.” He smirks.  
“Yeah, well, maybe I didn’t expect this reaction from you.” Stiles says lightly smacking Derek’s shoulder, giving sass right back to the alpha.

“Put your seat belt back on.” He puts the car back into drive and proceeds to do a U-turn.  
“What are you doing? My house is that way.” Stiles asked pointing back behind them.  
“I know,” Pausing he adds, “but I thought I could make you even more speechless at my house. Unless you don’t want to?”  
“Oh.” Stiles sounded surprised, “No, uh yeah.” Clearing his throat, “Yes! I’d like that. A lot actually." He finished with smiling.  
“Good cause there are so many things I’ve been wanting to do to you over the years Stiles. How many sounds I’d love to make fall out of your mouth.”

Stiles grunts, “You can’t just say things like that Derek. I’m already hard.”

“Then I better drive faster.” Was all Derek said as he pressed his foot harder on the gas.

The end :)


End file.
